The Internet can be a space for sharing content among users and such content may include video clips, audio segments, photographs, and the like. Sharing can be accomplished in many ways, including direct transfer of such content from one user to another (e.g. e-mail) and the posting of such content on a website so that the content may be available to visitors of the website. Many users desire more interaction with other users and use more advanced forms of content sharing, such as video conferencing, chat rooms, or online group hangouts.
To further create a more interactive social media experience, social networks, such as Facebook® and Myspace® have been created. Users can connect to social networking services through existing web-based platforms via a computing device (e.g., tablet or smartphone, etc.). Users often share their relationship status, geographic information, social life information, or other personal information using the social networking services. Other users of the social networking services can later comment or post feedback to the user posting such information, which can create a deferred interaction between multiple users.
While many social networking applications and websites provide users with a platform to share information with others and receive feedback, the feedback received from others users is delayed. For example, users may view shared information but not respond to the information or provide feedback to the user until a later time after the viewing. Sometimes a user may access shared content and not respond at all.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.